El Kadsre
, , , , , , , Crootch, , , , , Barokian, , , , , , Kapuran |ethnic_groups = 46% White 40% Asian 3% Native 9% Other/Multiracial 4% Black |denonym = El Kadsreian Kadsrain (Eruowoodian English only) |government = Federal semi-presidential parliamentary constitutional monarchy |monarch = Elizabeth II |prime_minister = Vincent McLaren |president = Ryo Kimura |population = 62,749,932 (2020 estimate) |currency = El Kadsreian dollar |gdp_(ppp) = 20 trillion USD |per_capita_(ppp) = 1 million USD |time_zone = UTC-8 ( ) |date_format = mm-dd-yyyy (English, Spanish) yyyy-mm-dd (Japanese) yyyy年m月d日 |drives_on_the = left (Mainland, Hokushi, Lechutan, Welchemens and Ikeda Islands) right (Eukestauzia, Seahaus, Schaalberg and Taugaran) |religious_group(s) = 51% Christianity 27% Shinto 7% Buddhism 5% Viknakaism 6% Islam 2% Judaism |iso_3166_code = EK |internet_tld = .ek |legislature = Parliament of El Kadsre|predecessor = Vlokozu Union|gdp_(nominal) = 19 trillion USD|history = * KSR formed: January 14, 1940 * Republic formed: September 27, 1950 * Admitted to the : September 13, 1952 * West, East and North El Kadsre: 1958-1969 * Vlokozu Union formed: November 11, 1969 * Union dissolved: March 29, 1989 * United El Kadsreian Nations formed: April 22, 1989 * Current consitution: January 29, 2012}} (pronounced /ɛlˈkædzre/, /-sɑre/, /-eɪ/ ehl kadz-re, ehl kadz-ray, ehl ka-sa-re, or ehl ka-sa-ray) (Spanish: El Cadsiana; Arabic: القدرة; Vicnoran: Kadsrei), also known as the Commonwealth Republic of El Kadsre (Spanish: República Mancomunidad de El Cadsiana; Japanese: エルカドスレ連邦共和国 Erukadosure renpō kyōwakoku), is a country and sovereign state in the United El Kadsreian Nations. El Kadsre is located in North America, in central El Kadsreian Islands, located on the left side of the North American continent. Mahri, Sentan, Hawaii, Jazila, Kowokam, Vicnora and North El Kadsre are El Kadsre's neighboring countries. The official languages are English, Spanish and Japanese. The regional languages are Maori, Vicnoran, Filipino, French, Chinese, Crootch, Bulgarian, and Catalan. It is the largest country in the United El Kadsreian Nations and also the largest in the El Kadsreian Islands. The capital of the country, El Kadsre City, is the largest city in the country and it has 18.3 million residents, while the country actually has around 62.6 million residents. Name El Kadsre's name is a combination of Spanish and Vicnoran languages. The word 'El' is a Spanish word for 'the' and 'Kadsre' deprives from 'Kadsreius', the word which is the latinized version of 'kazaniaz', the Vicnoran word for 'republic', thus the country's name means the republic. History Prehistory: 36th century BC-1818 In 27 million years ago, El Kadsre broke up from the North American continent. El Kadsre was inhabitable at the time when it was first discovered by the ancient Vicnoran tribes in the 36th century BC while exploring the entire island. Japanese colonization: 1818-1950 Between 1806 to 1915, mainly during the Edo, Meiji, and early Taisho eras of Japan, the Japanese settlers colonized Sentan Islands. On July 21, 1940, Kadsreius Sentanese Republic was established by Hiroshi Kayos, after he was exiled from the Sentanese Army after they unveiled his plan to turn Sentan into the republic. Republic of El Kadsre: 1950-1958 The Kadsreius Sentanese Republic took over three islands and it was renamed into the Republic of El Kadsre on September 21, 1950. During that era, the great immigration boom occurred in the country and a large group of U.S. Hispanic people, Latin Americans, and Spaniards immigrated to El Kadsre. Also, the Spanish language was introduced along with the Basque and Catalan languages. El Kadsre was later recognized by the United Nations in 1952 and it became the member state. North, East and West El Kadsre: 1958-1969 In 1958, more people of various ethnic origins arrived in El Kadsre and the English language was introduced even more than ever before. Maori culture was introduced to the country as well, but some El Kadsreians weren't very happy with the Maori, leading to numerous protests. This caused El Kadsre to be split up into three nations, North El Kadsre, which occupied the north-eastern part of the republic, West El Kadsre and East El Kadsre, which were split along the 131st and 134th meridians. On April 16, 1960, West El Kadsre, along with the Republic of Mahri and Sentan joined the NATO. Even with the fighting between all three El Kadsres, the Maori people were treated as a demon who torn them apart, and racism against Maori began to rise, especially in Hiroshi Kayos' East El Kadsre, even though he was against racism and white supremacy. Kayos was too afraid to stop it, and this led to even more hate against the Maori. In West El Kadsre, Robert Gilbert started the program to deport all Maori people living in South Hokushi to the New Zealander territory of North Hokushi. After the creation of the Vlokozu Union (see below), Michael Vlokozu made steps to make sure the Maori shock never happened again, and enacted the Maori Civil Rights Act of 1971, which is still in force in the Union's former states today. The West also took over the Screencold and Line islands. Vlokozu Union: 1969-1989 :Main article: Vlokozu Union The Vlokozu Union was formed on November 11, 1969, by Michael Vlokozu. On September 23, 1977, the Vlokozu Union takes control of Vicnora, causing a stop to the Vicnoran Kingdom's 1454-year-long existence for 40 years. On August 16, 1978, The Vlokozu Union leaves the NATO to team up with Australia, New Zealand, British Hong Kong, Indonesia, Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore, China, South Korea and Japan to establish the military alliance known as the Pacific Pact. Later on, Brunei, Taiwan, Portuguese Macau, Laos, Mexico, and Thailand joined the pact (Brunei joining after its independence, Taiwan joining after loopholes were found in the pact's acceptance of the One China Policy, Portugal had their military forces in Macau join to help the Vlokozu Union, Laos joining for moral reasons, Mexico joining to assist it's pacific partners, and Thailand joining after Michael Vlokozu met with King Bhumibol). Prior to the Vlokozu Union's dissolution, Fiji, the Arab League, Israel, Iran, and North Korea joined the pact. Modern El Kadsre: 1989-present The Vlokozu Union was dissolved on March 29, 1989, and was split into five countries (El Kadsre, Mahri, Sentan, North El Kadsre, Vicnora) to form the United El Kadsreian Nations after Michael Vlokozu was assassinated in Tokyo four days earlier. West El Kadsre and East El Kadsre merged into reunified El Kadsre. El Kadsre was in a financial crisis from June 2007 to May 2011, which included El Kadsreian stock market crash of 2008 also known as "Black Friday". After the crisis ended, the President was overthrown in a coup d'état and replaced, and several government staff members were arrested. Prior to the election of the new president, presidential duties were handled by the Peace for El Kadsre Council. Economy The economy of El Kadsre is second biggest in the world. As of 2017, El Kadsre has a GDP nominal of EK$19.7 trillion (US$19.2 trillion) and GDP PPP of EK$21.4 trillion (US$20.9 trillion). The El Kadsreian dollar is the currency for the nation. El Kadsre underwent two recessions, the first in 1982 and second in 2008. El Kadsre was the biggest country to be hit by the Great Recession, resulting El Kadsre to lose its title as the world's largest economy after 37 years. One of the biggest stock-marketed companies, like Theorysonic, Kads, Sierako, Sir, EKS, Naisuka, Ju-Can, and Evac are headquartered and based in El Kadsre. Territories El Kadsre has two states, West El Kadsreian State and East El Kadsreian State. The West El Kadsreian State has 9 districts (El Kadsre City, Okudaka, Sankuro, West Cliffstown, Glonisla, Wats, Yokomoto and Holbeck) while the East El Kadsreian State has 7 districts (East Cliffstown, Capulco, Comoeys, Romrac, Eirabourne and Cicmpillici). El Kadsre has eight external territories. Culture Main article: Culture in El Kadsre Education The school days are from Monday to Friday. The average school day is from 8:45 am to 3:15 pm. El Kadsre Primary School day is from 8:50 am to 3:15 pm and El Kadsre High School day is from 8:45 am to 3:15 pm. Media El Kadsreian media uses mainly English, Japanese, and Spanish. El Kadsre has three public television networks, that are TTV, ITV and Special Television and the main commercial television networks are El TV Kadsre 1, El TV Kadsre 2, RTV, RGN, Viva, CPN One, CPN Two, Banushen Television, TV 6, and CTS. Television commercial breaks last from every 2-10 minutes. The radio networks in El Kadsre are RNUEKN, CPN Radio, Viva Radio, Banushen Radio, and Vlokradio. The El Kadsreian cinema dates back to the 1890s. The major film production companies based in El Kadsre are El TV Kadsre Films, Vlokfilm, Viva Films, PPE Pictures and Republic Film Enterprises while minor film companies based in El Kadsre include Maskiara Films, HSE Films, Helcar Films, Avenue Pictures and Lumi Pictures. Pay television providers are ElStar, Interstellar, Extennel, Paintbox, Punto+ and Cignal (in El Kadsre). Population The population in the country is about 62,644,654. (2019 estimate) Languages A multitude of languages are used by El Kadsreian, with English, Japanese and Spanish (the official language). The French language is commonly used in the Romrac region due in fact the city was settled by French immigrants, and Crootch, Maori, Catalan, Filipino, Vicnoran, Korean, Bulgarian, Basque, Barokian, Greek, and Chinese are also spoken in other parts of the country. Greek is frequently spoken in Eirabourne and Caelum due to their Greek populations. Chinese is frequently spoken in Strangetown due to its Chinese population. Basque and Spanish are frequently spoken in West Cliffstown due to having a large Hispanic community with ethnic origins in Spain's Basque Country. Climate El Kadsre has grassland, arid, forest, and desert climates. El Kadsre's weather is the coldest in southern regions whilst is the hottest in central regions. The hottest maximum temperature in El Kadsre is 49'°'''C, recorded on June 18, 1959, on Caelum, besides from the hottest temperature in the city of El Kadsre is 45'°'C, recorded on July 22, 1989. And the coldest maximum temperature in El Kadsre is -35'°'''C, which was recorded on January 5, 2001, where El Kadsre looks like it was almost completely covered in snow. The snow usually arrives in December and melts in late February and sometimes March. El Kadsre is only partially affected by global warming. People/Trends * El Kadsre's currency is dollars. * El Kadsre's current population is about 62.6 million people. * The life expectancy is 99.2 in El Kadsre for both men and women. * El Kadsre has three official languages: English, Spanish, and Japanese. * The drinking age is 17 in El Kadsre. * The marriage age is 18 in El Kadsre. * The average age is 51 in El Kadsre. * When referring to something belonging to El Kadsre, it is referred to as "El Kadsreian". Events * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 19th century * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1900s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1910s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1920s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1930s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1940s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1950s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1960s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1970s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1980s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1990s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 2000s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 2010s Politics El Kadsre is a federal semi-presidental parlimentry consutional monarchy. El Kadsre's political system can be consisted to be a combination of elements from United Kingdom and the United States political systems as well as destinctive Japanese features. Elizabeth II reigns as the Queen of El Kadsre since the beginning of the Split El Kadsre-era with Ryo Kimura as the president of El Kadsre 2015 and Vincent McLaren as the prime minister of El Kadsre since 2015. El Kadsre has many political parties, they include, but are not limited to, the El Kadsre Labor Party, National El Kadsre Party, The El Kadsreian Liberal Party, El Kadsre Communist Party and the El Kadsreian Societyist Party, also known as the Tory Party. As of 2018, the prime minister of El Kadsre is Vincent McLaren, who took office on November 21, 2015. El Kadsre is, for the most part, a right-to-work country. Sports El Kadsre's national sport is Kolhii. El Kadsre's debut in the Olympics came in the 1956 Summer Olympics in Melbourne and won six medals there. Landscape El Kadsre is located in North America; Mexico, Mahri, Sentan, North El Kadsre, Vicnora, and Hawaii (United States) are El Kadsre's neighboring countries. El Kadsre has one of the deepest lakes in the world. Economy El Kadsre is the second-largest economy in the world after the United States in terms of nominal GDP and also the second-largest national economy in the world after China in terms of purchasing power parity GDP. El Kadsre is one point a largest economy in the world during the latter half of the 20th century. Industry El Kadsre's technological industry makes up 29.2% of its GDP. The major industries in El Kadsre are automobiles, electronics, software, machine tools, ships, chemicals and processed foods. Some major companies that are based in El Kadsre include Theorysonic, VCMC Auto, Kads, Kentsei, Latikuu and Takusa. El Kadsre's consumer electronics and computer industry is one of the strongest in the world while it was struggled by competition from United States, Japan, South Korea and China at times. El Kadsre is considered to be a birthplace of the modern internet, as it was developed in El Kadsre during the late-Vlokozu era. El Kadsre is the only country in the United El Kadsreian Nations to have its cars drive from the left, with the exception of Seahaus, Eukestauzia and Taugaran. Technology El Kadsre's primary and commonly-used plug socket is the AS/NZS 3112 connector while its secondary plug socket is the NEMA connector, as a result, most of the duel sockets accept AS/NZS 3112 and NEMA connectors and many buildings and homes have universal sockets as many immigrants to El Kadsre often take their electronics and power plug-equipped things with them. El Kadsre uses the NTSC-J system interchangeably with the PAL system. El Kadsre's PAL test pattern is either the 625-line version of Phillips PM544 or Test Card F while the NTSC-J channels either use the 525-line version of the same test pattern or SMPTE color bars. Crime El Kadsre’s crime rate is very low in many areas. Hiring a hitman is legal in only the most extreme of circumstances - such as sexual abuse, threats, or bullying/cyberbullying/trolling from the victim of the hitman. Cuisine Due to being ingrained in split El Kadsre-era culture, energy drinks, fast food and soft drinks are popular in El Kadsre. Despite the above, El Kadsre's obesity rate is significantly low. According to a 2017 study, the prevalence of obesity in El Kadsre is only 11.2%. The amount of people with diabetes in the country is also low despite the above, in 2017 only 12 people were recorded having it. Category:El Kadsre Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Countries in North America Category:Federal Parliaments Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:North America Category:United El Kadsreian Nations Category:Countries established in 1950 Category:Countries established in 1989 Category:Commonwealth of Nations Category:Crootch language Category:1950s Category:1950 Category:1950 establishments Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments Category:1989 Category:1989 establishments Category:El Kadsreian Islands Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Former Vlokozu States Category:Fictional island countries Category:Island countries Category:Japanese-speaking countries and territories Category:Spanish-speaking countries and territories Category:Chinese-speaking countries and territories Category:German-speaking countries and territories Category:Scottish-speaking countries and territories